Megavitaminas
Megavitaminas (Megavitamins en inglés; ''カプセル Kapuseru'' lit. Cápsula en japonés) es el ataque especial normal de Dr. Mario a partir de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Características Este movimiento consiste en que el Dr. Mario lanza una cápsula de vitaminas, la cual rebota en el suelo hasta desaparecer o chocar contra algún oponente u otro obstáculo. Estas cápsulas viajan distancias medias, causan poco daño y poseen una baja potencia, pero pueden servir para acumular daños en los oponentes e interrumpir sus movimientos. Este movimiento funciona de manera similar a la Bola de fuego de Mario. Sin embargo, las Megavitaminas tienen mayor potencia, causan más daño, son más lentas, viajan menor distancia y rebotan en un ángulo distinto. Los colores de las cápsulas lanzadas variarán en cada tiro. Estas se dividen en dos partes las cuales variarán entre tres distintos colores: rojo, amarillo y azul, y cada uno de estos tendrá dos variaciones de tonos. La combinación entre colores y tonos es aleatoria en cada tiro. En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, las cápsulas de Dr. Mario ahora viajarán un poco más rápido y una distancia un poco mayor; sin embargo, causan menos daño, el cual se hace aún menor cuanto más distancia haya viajado la cápsula, en contraste con su aparición anterior, donde tenían la misma potencia y daño independientemente de cuánto viajaran. Además, mientras que las cápsulas podían rebotar de paredes siempre y cuando no hayan viajado una larga distancia, en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U, las cápsulas siempre desaparecerán al chocar contra muros independientemente de la distancia que hayan recorrido. Por otro lado, aunque las Megavitaminas siempre han podido ser reflejadas, solo en Super Smash Bros. Melee estas también podían ser absorbidas. Galería Megavitaminas SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Dr. Mario usando Megavitaminas en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS. Megavitaminas SSB4 (Wii U).png|Megavitaminas en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Megavitaminas :Las Megavitaminas se presentan en seis combinaciones diferentes de los colores rojo, azul y amarillo. El Dr. Mario arroja estas cápsulas dentro de botellas contaminadas para acabar con los virus. El origen de estas maravillosas cápsulas sigue siendo un misterio, pero la teoría más probable es que sean el resultado de largos años de investigación por parte del Dr. Mario para encontrar una cura contra el resfriado. :*''Dr. Mario'' Inglés :Megavitamins :Megavitamins come in six color combinations of red, blue and yellow. Dr. Mario uses these capsules by tossing them into contaminated bottles to destroy viruses. The origin of these wonder pills is a mystery, but the most likely theory is that they're the result of Dr. Mario's lifelong efforts to find a cure for the common cold. :*''Dr. Mario'' (10/90) Personalizaciones Origen [[Archivo:Megavitaminas Dr. Mario.png|thumb|right|150px|Las Megavitaminas en Dr. Mario.]] En el juego Dr. Mario, un juego de puzzle al estilo de Tetris lanzado para la consola NES, Dr. Mario tenía que lanzar estas cápsulas al interior de una botella. Las Megavitaminas se iban rotando y apilando al interior del frasco y se debían agrupar de acuerdo a su color. Los colores eran tres: rojo, amarillo y azul y cada cápsula contenía dos colores, aunque algunas cápsulas eran de un solo color. Si se combinaban 4 o más colores del mismo tipo en una fila (horizontal o vertical), los colores desaparecían. El objetivo del juego era destruir a todos los virus que estaban en la botella combinando los colores con los virus para que cuando los colores desaparecieran, se llevaran a los virus consigo. El sonido que hacen las Megavitaminas en la serie Super Smash Bros. al rebotar contra el piso o las paredes era el que hacían las cápsulas al desaparecer, mientras que el sonido de las Megavitaminas al chocar contra algún personaje suena cuando todos los virus de un mismo color desaparecían. Nombre en otros idiomas Curiosidades *Las cápsulas también son usadas en una de las burlas de Dr. Mario; al realizar dicha burla, Dr. Mario sacará una cápsula de colores aleatorios, que luego volverá a guardar. *En Super Smash Bros. Melee, cuando Kirby usa las Megavitaminas, el sonido que hacen al golpear al oponente es diferente. Véase también *Bola de fuego, ataque especial normal de Mario y Luigi, similar a este. Categoría:Universo Mario